Neverending Love
by Mini Sakura
Summary: Mitchie Torress is well known for "Mitchie". One day, her mom told her that she have a ticket for Connect 3's Concert but Mitchie will go for herself.What will happen next? Smitchie and rated K because of the language.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie Torres well known as "Mitchie" opened her eyes as she heard a ringing noises came from her clock.

Mitchie's POV:

Great, another annoying day. I don't want to know what will happen next and I better go back to sleep. WHAT THE CRUSTY OLD GRANDADS! Who or what the hell just put frog's eggs next to me?! I don't care, I want to kill that guy no matter what! Suddenly Mum came from nowhere.

"Sorry sweetie, I thought this would help you wake up." Mum said. What?! Then I let out a sigh. "Mom, it's not the way."

"I know, but I think it's pretty okay. Anyway, breakfast is ready. Oh and guess what? You're going to…" Mum didn't finished her word yet but then I was like.. "Camp Rock?!" I asked. "Urr.. no, but you will next year. What I am trying to say is, we're going to Connect 3's Concert tonight!" Mum's shriek out loud.

I think… I will probably die now…

Shane's POV:

Oh great, tonight is our big concert, tomorrow… oh don't want to mention. I have a date with Tess Tylor. I mean, she's a big jerk, she is so like Cinderella's stepsister in Cinderella story. If I didn't met her.. oh Gosh, why is this world is so cruel?!

"Dude, what's up?! You look pale," Nate patted me on my shoulders. "N-nothing.. hey, what do you think of Tess?" I ask. "Ugh, no offence, she's ugly." He replied. Well… I think so she is. How can I tell her that I don't like her?

**End of chapter! Sorry, too short. I was too bored here. . Watch out for next chapter. R&R needed :) .And also, sorry for spelling mistakes. Too lazy to rewrite.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. Here come the Chapter 2! Reviews needed.**

Mitchie's POV:

Great, here comes the night. I mean, Gosh, I just broke up with my only one boyfriend. Then Mum ask me to make out with the rockstars? (I know Mum's plan, when it's come to an end, don't explain to me, mum) "Sweetie, I forgot to tell you, I got backstage ticket. So you can probably see Shane and you might make out with him!" Mum said. Yeah, that's part of her plan. I just silence myself up and forced my hand to get the backstage ticket.

"Thanks," I said. Then zoom, I left the house to the Connect 3's Concert. I hope I just can trade the tickets and left to somewhere else. But my mind forced me to go no matter what. Quickly, my phone is ringing. Wonder who could be…

Caitlyn: Hey Mitchie. Remember me? Me, Caitlyn. I got your number from a friend.

Mitchie: From Larry?

Caitlyn: No, from Tess.

Mitchie: So, why are you calling me?

Caitlyn: Are you going to the Connect 3's concert?

Mitchie: Yeah, so?

Caitlyn: Okay, you there! *hangs up*

Mitchie: W-wait..

Oh great.

Shane's POV:

Tess Tyler, hope you don't sit at the front. Please….

Why do I need to plead anyway? It's not like.. Okay, I know, I know. I should just broke with her last Saturday. But dang it, she left! Where's Nate and Jason? They supposed to come any minute now!

"Hey dude, why so serious? I can read your mind," Nate said. I almost jump off myself at a cliff nearby. "Dude, you came out of nowhere. Where's Jason?" I said. "As usual, flirting with somebody else girlfriend." Nate said. "Oh. He better need to watch out if he's flirting with Tess." I said.

"I thought you hate Tess." Nate said as he took a black jacket.

"Yeah, look, Tess's there." I pointed out to Tess.

"Oh." Nate just look at her.

"I will kill you if you try flirting with her."

"Okay, okay!"

End POV

Normal POV:

After couple of hours, Mitchie showed up at the third row with Caitlyn. After 4 minutes, the Connect 3 showed up on stage. Girls fan shouted in top of their lungs after the Connect 3's appearance.

Shane is having a hard time on stage because Tess is in the front row. But he managed to sing "Play My Music" .

"Shane is kinda hot," Caitlyn said. "Not he's not!" Mitchie almost scream when she said that. "Yea, he is."

After the concert, they all pleading for autographs but sadly they didn't got.

Mitchie's POV:

Oh right, the back stage pass. "Hey you have the backstage pass?" Caitlyn ask as she spotted my backstage pass at my hand. Eek! I'm dead meat! "Eh..uh.. no," I said. Caitlyn took my backstage from my hand. "Hey!"

What will happen next? Does Mitchie will go to the backstage? Or no? Find out at Chapter 3!

**Sorry for the long chapter. Sorry very much. Reviews needed. I dunno what will happen at Chapter 3. Here's the choices:**

**Mitchie go to the backstage**

**Mitchie didn't go to the backstage**

**Instead of Mitchie, Caitlyn goes to the backstage**

**Your choice**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews you guys. My sis (not a real one) says that I better make the chap longer. I'll try this time. Don't worry. Reviews needed!**

Recap:

Caitlyn took the backstage pass to check out if it's real or not. "Hey!" I said.

End Recap.

Mitchie's POV:

Hope Caitlyn doesn't know that I was holding the _real _backstage pass. "Why don't you just go? Or I go?" Caitlyn said. I just left there, silent. "Or…" NO! Don't tell Caitlyn! **NO! **Okay, I admit, I really like this rockstar jerk. He's name is… "OMG! Shane Gray! Shane! We LOVE you!!" Ugh… He's name started off with the letter S… and his family name is.. GRAY. Yes, Shane Gray. He was my celebrity crush. "Okay. But… you might make out with him." Caitlyn said. NO WAY. Shane Gray already have Tess Tyler, which is my **best friend. **She is an-all time favorite rich girl, you know. (A/N: What the hell is that?!)

And by the way, Caitlyn is like Mum now. You know? Mum also seducing me to make out with "Shane the rockstar" . And now Caitlyn also. I HATE THIS DAY! Ugh… but I think it's also a good thing 'cause I can see Shane Gray face to face.

I walked in…

Normal POV:

As Mitchie walk in, she saw Tess Tyler which is her ** "old best friend"**. She was like old, same Tess.. she likes when people treating her like a princess.

"You know, Shane, how about we go on a date together?" Tess said, looking at Shane. "Um.. Tess, I don't know… Just say when." "This Saturday." Tess said. "Sorry, I am busy at Saturday." Shane said. 'Oh great' Mitchie thought.

"Hi.. umm I am your biggest fan. Um… can I have your autograph?" Mitchie ask. Shane suddenly fall in love with Mitchie.

"Ah..umm, I meant sure. Er.. where's the pen and the notepad? Here, let me sign for you." Shane said as he took the notepad and the pen.

Mitchie's POV:

Wow, I never knew that a rockstar will do that. I mean, what the hell happened to him?!

"Hey, got his autograph already?" Caitlyn said. "Yeah…" I said. Then she shriek out loud like what the heck?!

Okay… it's been 23 days and counting after I got Shane's autograph. And met Tess after 10 years. So… I don't know what to do now. Suddenly, the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I said. The I opened the door. "Surprise!" Caitlyn jumped. "Nice to see you here." I said

"GREAT NEWS! GREAT NEWS!!" She shouted. "What, what? Seriously!" I said.

"Listen, I got Shane's email! No, not official-but private! OMG!!!" She is… excited. I just showed up a blank, boring face. "How come you're not screaming?" She ask. Now, she really do play dumb. Anyway, she told me the e-mail.

Soon, she left. So what to do? Simple, I just log on the computer, and start to write something. Um.. A mail. Yes, a mail.

It is somewhat look like this:

Hey Shane Gray,

I am Mitchie. You know? The one who asking for your autograph but you was like.. lost? Umm… it was 23 days ago. Right, you wouldn't remember me. Anyway, got your e-mail from a friend. Mind if I give you my mail? Here:

Add me if you want. But I am not online every day. :)

XOXO,

Mitchie

I rested my finger for a while. Wow, that sure was lot. Oh.. a call log from Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Hey, girl!

Me: Hey. What's up?

Caitlyn: Nothing.. just asking you.. did you write an email for Shane yet?

Me: Hell, how did you know?

Caitlyn: I know my best friend will do anything to get her crush.

Me: Okay.. I admit, I like him. So what?

Caitlyn: Nothing. Want to go to my house for a sleepover?

Me: Yeah, that'll be great. Meet you at 5:30 at your house!

Caitlyn: Yes, Miss. Hehe… ciao.

Okay.. I am going to pack for my bag now.

What will happen at Caitlyn's sleepover? Is there was a special appearance or something? Find out in Chapter 4!

**Hey. :D I know it sucks. Just enjoy it, hehe. I am currently working on Chapter 4! It's going to be full of surprise. Hope you enjoy the chap. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! New chapter. So fast isn't it? Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys. Okay, reviews needed.**

Mitchie's POV:

As I finished packing, I called the taxi. Darn, that stupid damn taxi servicer asking too much! I bet he is going to flirt with me. But luckily, Mum appeared of nowhere again. She says she's going to the airport to pick up her friend. She still got 3 hours left so she said she can send me to Caitlyn's house.

"Did you make out with Shane yet?" Mum ask this stupid damn question. I just making a blank, boring face AGAIN. Mum knows that it was a sign which means, no.

"I understand. But pretty please…" Mum make this stupid puppy dog face. I just giggle a bit, then she looked at me. "What? It's funny!" I said.

"It's true!" Then Mum tickles me a lot. I end up cry my eyes out with burst out laughing.

At Caitlyn's house…

I pressed the stupid-not-working doorbell. "COMING!" Caitlyn's voice shouting through my ears because her voice is so loud.

"MITCHIE! Thank God you came at the right time." Caitlyn said. "So, is it just us or…" I said. 'Cause I just smell a human blood around here. Not one, not two – it's three.

"Uhm, yea." Suspiciooous. Then at back of the wall, there was like.. "SURPRISE!" I can't see who is that guy… I fainted.

Normal POV:

Mitchie just faint because there were 3 peoples said "Surprise" at the same time and it was LOUD. Guess who are them?

THE CONNECT 3!

Caitlyn got a cup of water and it's splash into Mitchie's face.

Then a moment after, Caitlyn take a bowl of water and it's splash at Mitchie's face.

After couple of minutes, Mitchie's opened her eyes… "Eh…oh.. Where am I? Why am I here?" Mitchie said. "You're at my house. We're having a sleepover _with _the Connect 3." Caitlyn explain. Mitchie almost choke when she heard that. "But then when we said "Surprise", you fainted because probably it was too loud." Nate explain.

End POV

Shane's POV:

Dude, I think I know this girl. What was her name again? I heard Caitlyn says her name is Mitchie. Is that true?

"Oh shit…" Mitchie said. She looking at.. ME! ME! And nobody else! What a weird thing. I wonder, does she likes me? I think that question will never be answered. In ZILLION of years, NO WAY.

"I know it's weird, but do I know you from somewhere, umm, Mitchie, right?" Shane said. "Uh, yeah. We met before at your big concert last 23 days." Mitchie said. Oh, right. She's Mitchie! The girl that I FALL in love with! What and why the hell is she doing here?!

Mitchie's POV:

What and why the hell they're here? I mean, Caitlyn WILL never be friends with THE CONNECT 3! She never got one before.

"Umm.. it's time for dinner. We're going to see what can we eat at the kitchen." Nate said. Now they all gone to the kitchen.

"CAITLYN!" My mouth just let out that word came out. "What?!" Caitlyn said. "Why the hell is the Connect 3 is here?!" I said.

" 'Cause I invite them." Caitlyn said.

"How come? How come that you and them were best friends?!" They were a ball beside the bed. If she didn't answer my question now, I might crash that ball!

"I really do want to tell you this. Umm.. me and.. Nate, err actually were dating."

"WHAT?!" I shouted at the top of my lung. Then the Connect 3 just came to my bed to ask if I was okay, and then I said I am fine.

"Relax, relax. I know it's a new thing. But chill, girl. Chill." Caitlyn tried to calm me down. Then she explains to me how Caitlyn and Nate dating…

Since the story ends, we get up and got 5 popcorns boxes and 5 coke bottles and also I baked a little strawberry cake.

I let Shane eat first, since he was my crush, so I better respect him. "I love it! Would you bake more?" Shane said in amazement. I was amaze by his comment, either. I never thought I was a good cooker.

Then Jason take a slice and ate. He gave the same comment as Shane.

After that, Nate take a slice and ate. His comment is still the same. I said thanks to all.

"Movies time!" Caitlyn said.

We end up watching "Over the Hedge." Cartoon. We end up laughing and half crying because that movie contains both - funny and sad scenes.

After that movie end, we're bored and decided to re-watch the Connect 3's concert 23 days ago. We end up laughing together after we just saw Shane's worried face. Then Shane stare at me like Mum did this evening.

"What?! It sure are funny!" Then he tickles me until I almost vomit because too much laughing.

We're bored then we got singing contest. I'll get up first. I don't know what to sing. So I open my song book and BINGO, found one.

I know, you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful

Live life, breathe air  
I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful

I will make you change your mind  
These things happen all the time  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel

(I don't want to finish the song)

Everyone clapped at me as they heard my singing. I heard Shane somewhat said "This girl sure can sing"

Then I blushed.

As we slept, I such a sweet dream. But I am not going tell you what's the story.

The Morning…

Uhm.. something smell so good – uh-oh, that's Shane's perfume! OMG! He's sleeping next to me. Wait – where's Caitlyn. And soon, I couldn't see Jason nor Nate. It's part of their plan! Oh shit!

What will happen next? Is it part of Caitlyn's plan? Check it out at Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the looooonnggg wait. Finding for ideas and bored. Reviews is totally needed.**

Mitchie's POV:

Okay, I am OFFICIALY dead now. CAITLYN! I GONNA GET YOU! YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CAN'T RUN! Well, I hate to say this, but, Shane is about to get up! Oh gosh.

I panicked. But DING, got an idea. I struggle under Shane, and, took my blanket then simple, just put it on top of me. Great, he's going to open his eyes and going to.. UGH DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT, SHANE GILA! (A/N: In my country, "gila" means "crazy").

About couple of minutes, he open his eyes. Well at least I think he did. Uh…, no I guess. Oh he did, he really did opened his eyes. He yawned a little bit and closed his eyes back. Great. Then I opened my eyes a bit to check. OH MY FREAKIN' CONNECT 3! (OMFC3) He opened his eyes! And he's trying to KISS me! EVEN IF THIS WORLD ISN'T EXISTED, YOU STILL CAN'T KISS ME! NEVER! So to escape from it, I struggle to the end of the bed.

Shane's POV:

What the heck?! I mean, why is Mitchie here? But first, I need to get this perverted-Mitchie-to get-up. You know, I think Mitchie came to Caitlyn's room and then she saw me then.. I can't think any further. I think tickles can get her wake up. I tickles her and true, she woke up. Okay, she woke up like a moment ago.. uhm does she? Whatever.

I quickly got up and going to open the door, but strange… hmm a note?

The note says like this:

Have a salty/sweet/whatever dreams with Mitchie, Shane! WE ALL SUPPORTS YOU! Can't wait to go to your wedding ceremony. ^^.

-Nate, Jason, Caitlyn

HOLY CRAP! IT'S CAITLYN'S FAULT WHY MITCHIE IS HERE!!! Nate, Jason and Caitlyn I WILL KILL YOU!!!

"Mitchie.." I said.

"Hm?"

"Do you know who bought us here?"

"Caitlyn. Probably Jason and Nate in too."

Wow, she did know all this.

"Are you awake when I am trying to kiss you?"

"Yea."

HOLY CRAP!

What should I do? What should I do?

"Do you know where are them?"

"Dunno. They probably are dead by now."

"Don't you kidding me."

"I am just kidding you!"

She continued, "Don't you need to worry."

Her tone looks like she having a "evil plan" with her.

I ask her if she had plans and she said yes, I ask her again what's the plan.

Mitchie's POV:

My evil plan will work! I know what to do!

"When I track them, I gonna kill them WITH this knife!!" He showed the knife.

Wow, I am impressed by his spirit.

"I am 100% support you. Now, let's proceed with our little plan…"

The traps is ready. Right now I am hungry. I think we should eat breakfast first.

"Ugh Shane.. I hate to say this, but I am hungry."

"Okay then. How about a pancake?"

"Will do, I will do the pancake myself."

I go to downstairs and go to the kitchen. I start making a pancake. Uh smell great.

After it's ready, I called Shane and he replied that he would be right back. Oh wait – I smelled human's blood again. This time it's not Shane. But the blood is almost same with his'. It's not one – not two – it's three.

Shane go downstairs and eat. Same with me. I heard giggles again. The same blood.

Okay, I might die this time. Anyway, here's my plan"

1 : Shane will open the TV at the living room and go over take a romantic DVD. Jason will love this.

2: I will put out the latest music record that I got in iPod. There's not much users can download it since it always fail but I am fortunate to got it. Caitlyn will definitely love this.

3: Shane again will put Nate's favorite guitar on Caitlyn's room. Nate totally will love this.

And finally, I knew it! Caitlyn, Jason and Nate is still in the house! They didn't leave it!

Our first honored victim that had been trapped is Jason. Congratulations! He is now in the Visitors Room.

And our second greatest victim ever – Caitlyn is been trapped.

Our third victim who is trapped – Nate.

WOHHOOO! Done! Hehes.

(A/N: I am going to use another style of writing for this scene…)

Me: Caitlyn Gellar, why did you do this?

Caitlyn: It is obvious that you like each other. Now will you excuse me…

Me: Caitlyn!

She is surprised when she heard me shouting her name. Now who is the boss?

Me: You are the leader of the plan, right?

Caitlyn: Duh.

Me: I hate you!

Then I saw Shane taking care of his brothers. The conversation was something like this:

Shane: Jason Gray, who the one is asking you to do this?

Jason: Caitlyn Gellar.

Shane: Did she paid you?

Jason: Yeah. But not much. Just $70.

Shane: Why did you accept her plan?

Jason: She didn't tell me what the hell is the plan.

How sweet is Shane when he was taking care of his brothers…

It's Nate's turn now.

Shane: Did Caitlyn paid you?

Nate: Uh no. She said if I do that for her, she's going to give me her latest song.

Shane: What a shame! Do you know the real plan?

Nate: Hell no man.

Okay.. Caitlyn sure is evil.

After that we ask them to said sorry to me and Shane. When they apologizing and stuff, we decided to play Truth or Dare before we leave.

Caitlyn: Mitchie, truth or dare?

Mitchie: Truth.

Caitlyn: Tell me your most saddest moment.

Mitchie: When my cat, Daisy, died.

All: Sorry.

Mitchie: It's okay. Shane, truth or dare?

Shane: Dare.

Mitchie: I dare you to date me tomorrow.

Shane: WTF?!

All: You guys like each other.

Shane: No we're not! Anyway, Nate, truth or dare?

Nate: Truth.

Shane: Would you kiss Caitlyn on her birthday?

Nate: Surely.

Nate: Caitlyn, truth or dare?

Caitlyn: Dare.

Nate: I dare you to kiss me in Valentine day next year.

Caitlyn: Whatever. Jason, truth or dare?

Jason: Truth.

Caitlyn: Do you like Tess Tyler?

Jason: WTF, no!

Okay….

End POV.

Is there will be a date tomorrow? A Smitchie date? Will Tess interrupts in?

**Heya guys! What do you think 'bout the new chapter? Boring? Norma? Etc. Reviews needed! (Also needed ideas for next chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya guys! WOAH!! I know the update is totally.. late. I had no such mood for writing. But hey, I still love writing. XD Oh and, this story is now co-written by ****TrixieNancy124. ****So any part that like so not cool or anything, blame her. K? Okay xD**

Mitchie's POV:

31st July, the day I hate. Well I think not really. Oh I think so! Ugh! Let me explain why I do hate this day…

_Flashback:_

_I (Mitchie) had a farewell party since I had to move back to America. Many people said goodbye to me, give me farewell presents and etc. I had this one crush name Lucas. He also going to America tonight. I asked him number and he said it's ok to give me. _

_After I arrived at America, he called me and I got up. He says that if I want to be his girlfriend and I said yes._

_End Flashback._

Yep that's the story. LAME. Now I broke up with this guy. This day is the first anniversary. If he looking for me again, I would just use Shane if I want.

I had nothing to do. As usual. You know, usually I write a song when I am bored, but the song book lost. Anyway, I opened up my computer. And… an e-mail? I usually doesn't get any email before. The mail looks like this:

Dear Mitchie,

Hey it's me Shane. What's up? I add you. Anyway, remember our last sleepover? You know, 'bout those Truth or Dare game. I think about it. Do you want to go on a date together? Here's my phone number:

556-089-235

Contact me if there's anything serious had happened to you.

Zoom out,

Shane Gray.

WHOOOOOOPS! A mail from a rockstar! Weeep!

I am going to call him.

Shane: Hello. Who's this?

Mitchie: Mitchrich

Shane: Oh hi Mitchie! Why did you call me for?

Mitchie: About the date…

Shane: Don't worry! Just kidding.

Mitchie: No, no! We can go on a date.

Shane: Really?! When we can go on a date? (shouting)

Mitchie: Ugh.. (closing her right ear) Today, at Disneyland.

Shane: Gladly!

I closed the phone. YAYYY!

Oh wait, why did I 'yay' about? It's not like I love/like him.

Oh, and, he is shouting like a girl. I better call him a gay.

A call. This time is from Cait.

Me: Hi Cait.

Caitlyn: Hi! Guess what?

Me: What? A cat drinking a champagne?

Caitlyn: No! I mean more like, a cat dating a superstar!

Me: So what?

Caitlyn: I am going to go on a date with Nate Gray!

Me: What the hell?! When you start to dating each other?

Caitlyn: 2 months ago.

Me: Basically, couples will have their dates after a week being a couple.

Caitlyn: Geek, how the freaking hell you know that it is the first date?!

Me: 'Cause you were squealing. It's not like you been on a date before.

Caitlyn: Oh.. I think I know what you mean. Anyway, how's you and Shane?

Me: *hangs up*

Caitlyn: MITCHIE! MITCHIE! MITCHELLE STACIE TORRES!

I let out one wicked laugh, it's last for 5 minutes until I've been to reality. Still, I don't have any ideas WHY I let out a happily, scared, one wicked laugh. You might not sure what I am saying but, anyways, time to go!

Normal POV:

Shane was nervous! No, frantic! He was going to go on the date with Mitchie and he was worried things won't turn out right. He squirmed around the living room of his house, rehearsing on what he should say to Mitchie. Jason and Nate were trying to calm him down as he paced up and down. "Dude, relax!" Nate and Jason said in unison. "I can't!" He shouted. When the time to pick up Mitchie was here, Shane took a deep breath and walked out of the house.

"Wish me luck!" He said. "_Bad _luck to you, Shane." They replied. Shane drove his car to the Torres residence. Mitchie saw his car drove up so she opened the door. She was wearing a white blouse and blue skinny jeans. "Wow! You look good." Shane commented. "Thanks. And you..sucks. I hate your fashion." Mitchie teased. Mitchie slipped on some shoes and they were off for their date.

"Why don't we try the roller coaster?" Mitchie exclaimed. "Uh..s-su-sure.." Shane shutter. That's because they went to the super roller coaster. (A/N: I've been to Hong Kong Disneyland, but I don't really remember things ^^").

On the other hand, Tess Tyler, Shane's girlfriend is eyeing Mitchie and Shane on their "date". Since Tess is having some stress over work and school, she and her friends is at Disneyland to relax a little bit.

"Girls, isn't that Shane and…" Tess said. "Oh that, she's Mitchie. A total slut and sometimes a nerd. A long time ago she pretended to be a popular girl but she didn't succeeded." Peggy gave all sort of information. "Really?" Tess ask to the girls. "Duh." The other one said.

(A/N: I don't really remember her name.. anyhow, just enjoy the rest of the story)

"That ride is fun! Wanna try it again?" Mitchie said. "No shitting way.." Shane said. "Oh. Okay then. Let's take a rest." Mitchie said.

Tess POV:

Why the hell they're here? Are they on a … _date? NO _WAY! Shane would not cheat on me or date a girl like that! Hello? She's a slut! Open your eyes wide Shane! WIDE! See that slutty bitch again, I will stab her at the chest! I don't care! I want her to DIE! DIEEEEEE!!!!!!

"Tess, what we going to do now?" Peggy ask, looking worried. "Don't worry. Keep an eye for the Mitbitch, k?" I ordered and the girls just nodded.

I feel like dying..I mean, I swear to God that they were hugging! I know that hugs doesn't mean anything, but this is like..lovers hugs, you know? Type of like doesn't want to share it with anyone or anything..Like, whatever..

So what are we going to do.. play Cupid? ARE YOU GONE MENTAL?! SHE'S YOUR LOVE ENEMY! I mean, c'mon.. why should I play Cupid on them?! So now what? Just go mentally crazy and do nothing or.. I GOT IT! Spying on them! Yep, that's right, spying. If anything happens like they're kissing or something, my guards will on the way. But first, I have to call my guards to set it on me with the super spying camera at my bracelet. Good.

Stupid guards didn't answer my stupid phone call.

Take that, stupid idiotic guards.

Yeah, finally, they answer my phone call.

Normal POV:

Tess is jealous and is up to on a plan, which is, spying on them and if anything happens like kissing or more major than that.

"Shane, what it's like to be a celebrity?" Suddenly, Mitchie ask that. She wasn't concentrating what did she said, she just stare at Shane. _What is this feeling? _Mitchie thought. "Boring. Yeah, boring. I feel that being a normal person is cooler. More _cooler _than being a celebrity." He explained, realize that Mitchie stare at him for a long, _long _time..

"Mitchie.. snap back to reality.." Shane said. "Oh-oh! What did you just say?" Mitchie said. "As I said, being a celebrity is boring. Normal person is better and cooler. I mean, dude, are you crazy?! Chase by paparazzi and fans 24 hours is CRAZY! Man!" Shane complains. "I understand your feeling, Shane." Mitchie said, almost giggling.

"Don't giggle me!" Shane snapped. "Why not? I do have rights!" Mitchie laughed again.

On Tess part, she's still doesn't believe what had happened. "This is so..-" Tess said but continued with Peggy nd Ella. "Crap." They nodded. "You girls, are right." Tess said. "Right for.. what?" They both questioned.

"Did you girls remember when you guys said 'Don't date Shane, Tess! He's a flirt!'?" Tess said. "Yea.." They both nodded, again. "He should be _yours_. He's a flirt and if you guys take him, none of this things would happen to me."

Suddenly, Tess saw something that the People, Seventeen, and so many other popular magazines will put in, Shane and Mitchie KISS! It's a kiss!

Tess, without knowing, walks to Mitchie and Shane and… PLAPP! Tess slapped Mitchie. "Tess, you gone too far this time!" Shane yelled. Did… Shane Gray, Tess' boyfriend, just yelled at her?

"I thought you love me! How could you kiss someone else! That kind of kiss is for me!" Now Tess is gone too far, she slap Mitchie once more and tear her hair.

"Let go OFF me!" Mitchie shout. "NO! Until you leave Shane, you little bitchy slut!" Tess yelled.

Peggy and Ella just stared in shocked. She couldn't believe that Tess can be like that.

Suddenly, the paparazzi came. Before they came, they did took a picture of Shane and Mitchie kissing. Two words for them – BAD LUCK.

Finally, Shane pulled Tess arm. "Look, Tess, I _never _love you. You're the little bitchy slut. I love her more. _More. _Let just say… I don't want to see you again. Ever _again_ ." Shane explained, thus, with that, he left crying Tess alone. Totally alone. Not even her best friends is with her.

A week later…

Mitchie never see Shane again. Now she understand, she's in _love. _She's in love to someone that doesn't see her real side.

_I know the world is nothing for me,_

_I know…_

_The world doesn't see who I am.._

_But I know that I will shine_

_In front of them_

_Like they know me_

_But the fact_

_That they don't know you_

_Who is the world to me?_

_I know _

_That the world doesn't know me_

_The world is nothing for me_

_I wonder…_

_Who actually I am?_

_Am I the girl that_

_You will love forever?_

_Or.._

Mitchie stopped playing her guitar and singing as she heard the doorbell ringing..

"I'll get it!" She shouted to her mom.

As she opened it, her eyes couldn't believe what she just saw. "You.."

Who was the on standing in the door? Is it Shane? Or Caitlyn?

**Yea.. I don't know if it's short, though. Te-hehehe. Yeah..finally, she knows how love looks like XD**

**Anyways, the song that Mitchie sang is called 'The World' by myself ;) What do you think? And, oh, I need at least 10 reviews or more this time! :D**

**& Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Love,**

**Mini Sakura.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi everyone,**

**Yea this is not a chapter. You know the damn title says it all, right? Right. Anyway, school is starting…about in a week or so. I am starting middle school and I think I'll be busier than ever. I mean, at every Wednesday's (which is, anyhow starting from February) evening we have school club thing. Include sports time. Then we'll have bunch of homework (it'll filled out like a mountain and in the end, I don't do it anyway.) and trips to some places, extra classes at nights..and guess what? My freakin' school books is like, 100. Before middle school, I only have, like 20+ books. Yea, it's pain like a hell. So yeah, what I mean is, I am not going to update frequently.**

**Love,**

**Mini Sakura.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Tess?!" Mitchie beamed in. "Hey-hiccups-I'm-sob and hiccup-sorry-sob-Mitchie" Tess said, try to hold in her tears. "Why are you crying your eyes out?" Mitchie look worried. "S-shane.." Tess try to hold back her tears again. Mitchie's eye wide open. Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?! I am going to kill that guy!" Mitchie said. "Hey, no worries, Mitch. It's your problem too."

"What's my problem?" Mitchie asked.

"You and Shane."

"Me and Shane is not an item."

Tess raise an eyebrow at Mitchie.

"Me. And. Shane. Is. Not. An. Item."

Tess raise an eyebrow at Mitchie again.

"Fine, fine! I love him. Happy?"

"Yeah. –hiccup- Well, guess what?"

"Another dog's butt?"

"Nope. –hiccup- I-hiccup- got-hiccup- this pass-hiccup-of a free concert. –hiccup- Guess who are gonnasingforthefreeconcert?" Tess said. "Huh?" Mitchie said. "YOU!" Tess shouted. And the two girls squeal. "OMG! OMG! .Gosh. 'Nuff said." Mitchie squealed.

4 hours later…

_Hmm…what song? _Mitchie thought. Her piano is in front of her, and her guitar is next to her. "How about you write a song?" A girl appeared out of nowhere. It was Caitlyn. "Hey Cait! Wow. Write a song..That'll be awesome!" Mitchie said.

"So what should I write about?" Mitchie asked. "Uhmm..about your crush with Shane?" Caitlyn ask. "Yeah right."

At the free concert…

"Since we already saw the hilarious show of DJ Mittens, now we're going to see Mitchie Torres with her song; Crush! Enjoy!" The host of the concert said.

Mitchie ran to the stage and sat at the seat with a piano in front of her.

"Hi guys! This song is dedicated to HIM or we call it special someone. Enjoy and thanks!" Mitchie said.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_something happened for the first time, deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility that you would ever_

_Feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

As she sang this, she approached Shane. And she wonder why he is here. But then, she just focused on her song.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy, goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Her eye met Shane. But then Shane walk away. She almost cry but she hold back.

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging_

_Spending time girl, are we just friends_

_Is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

She flashbacked her memory with Shane. The first time they met, the sleepover, the sleep and the date.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy, goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

She didn't catch a breath when she look at Shane. This is just too cruel. She tried to walk away but she knew her crush is not going anywhere.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

Why does she always running from the truth? She always think about Shane. She can't take it anymore.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy, goin away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

She left to the backstage.

She saw Shane. She tried not to look at him but she did. Shane walks to her.

"Nice performance you got there." Shane said. In a while, Shane look at his watch. "Well, I got to go. See you later, Mitch!"

Shane left her. Tears fall to her cheeks.

**HIIII! So how was it? Hate it? Love it? TELL ME!! **

**School starting in a few days..kill me.**

**I will try to do the update in probably after a few hours. Well bye!**

**Hating myself and it never gone,**

**Mini Sakura.**

**PS: Guess who's DJ Mitten? It's a cat actually! I saw a cat playing this record thing at TV. They call the kitten DJ Mitten. Amazing, huh? (insert random smilies here).**


End file.
